


A Winter Smile But Warm

by Ride_Forever



Series: North by Northwest: due South poems [36]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Poetry, sudden unprompted writing, tanka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray thinks of Fraser's smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winter Smile But Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Tanka form: five lines with a syllable count of 5-7-5-7-7.

Traversing the ice

fields, Ray thinks of Fraser's smile.

Swimming in the sun

is how that smile feels 'gainst the

wintry drop into the wild.


End file.
